Hugo Hood Part 15 - Makunga's Idea about Old Ben Kenobi/Darth Vader Meets Beggar Man
Cast *Prince John - Makunga (from Madagascar 2: Escape to Africa) *Sir Hiss - Coconuts (from Sonic X) *Sheriff of Nothingham - Darth Vader (from Star Wars) *Trigger and Nusty - Jasper and Horace (from 101 Dalmatians) *Robin Hood disguise as Old Man - Taran (from The Black Cauldron) *Robin Hood - Hugo (from Hugo the Troll) *Little John - Anakin Skywalker (from Star Wars) Transcript *(thunderclap as the rain pours down as we go into the castle to see Makunga and Coconuts in their room) *Coconuts: (clears throat) Makunga, if I may... May venture an opinion, you're not your usual cheerful, genial self today. (stammering as Makunga can't answer) I know. I know. You haven't counted your money for days, hmm? It always makes you so happy. (clears throat as Jafar doesn't hear) Makunga, taxes are pouring in, the jail is full. And, oh, I have good news, Makunga. Obi-Wan Kenobi is in jail. *Makunga: Obi-Wan Kenobi? It's Hugo Hood I want, you idiot! Oh, I'd give all my gold if I could just get my hands on... Did you say Obi-Wan Kenobi? *Coconuts: Did I? (stuttering) Yes, I did. *Makunga: Ah! Obi-Wan Kenobi, I have it! I'll use that fat Obi-Wan Kenobi as bait to trap Hugo Hood. *Coconuts: Another trap? *Makunga: Yes, yes, you stupid serpent. Obi-Wan Kenobi will be led to the gallows in the village square, don't you see? *Coconuts: (stuttering) But, Baron, hang Jafar? A man of the church? *Makunga: Yes, my reluctant reptile. And when our elusive hero tries to rescue the corpulent cleric... (laughs) ...my men will be ready. Ha-ha! (thunderclap as Jasper and Horace prepare the hangman's noose) *Merlock: Well, Jasper, everything's rigged up and all set. *Jasper: Yep, it's one of the prettiest scaffolds you ever built, Lightning. *Horace: Um, don't you reckon we oughta give that there trapdoor a test? (opens the trap door and sends Vader falling down when he grunts) *Darth Vader: Criminently. Now I know why your mama called you Jasper. *Grandpa Lou: Vader. Vader for the poor. Do me old ears hear the melodious voice of Makunga? *Darth Vader: (chuckles) That's right, Taran. *Taran: What be going on here? *Darth Vader: We're gonna hang Obi-Wan Kenobi. *Hugo: No! Hang Obi-Wan Kenobi... *Taran: Um, hang Obi-Wan Kenobi? *Hunchman 1000: You betcha. At dawn. And maybe it'll even be a double hangin'. (blabbering) *Henchman 800: Shh, shh. Dummy up, you dummy. *Taran: A double hangin', eh? Who'll be the other one who gets the rope? *Henchman 800: Lightning, he's gettin' too all-fired nosy. *Taran: Oh, I didn't mean nothin'. But, um, couldn't there be trouble if Kipper Hood showed up? *Hunchman 1000: Well, wouldn't you know, Merlock, he guessed it! (laughing) *Henchman 800: Hunchman 1000, button your mouth! *Taran: Ah, no need to worry. Makunga be too crafty, too clever and too smart for the likes of him, says I. *Darth Vader: (laughing) Ya hear that, Lon? For bein' blind, he sure knows a good man when he sees one, says I. *Jasper: Vader, I still got a feelin' that that snoopy old codger knows too much. *Darth Vader: Oh, shut up, Jasper. He's just a harmless old blind beggar. *Taran: Merlock. Merlock for the poor. Merlock. Merlock for the poor. *Anakin: Hugo, we can't let 'em hang poor Obi-Wan Kenobi. *Hugo: (whispering) A jailbreak tonight is the only chance he's got. *Anakin: A jailbreak? There ain't no way you can get him. *Hugo: We've got to, Anakin, because if we don't, Obi-Wan will die at dawn. *Anakin: Well... Alright. Just this once. Category:Julian Bernardino Category:Julian14bernardino Category:Julian14bernardino Transcripts Category:Robin Hood Parts Category:Transcripts